Doux matin
by Zombie-snail
Summary: un matin normal chez le hijack . GUIMAUVE MOTHER FUCKER ! un jour, promis, je saurais faire des résumé.


Os guimauve, le retour.

Bonne lecture bande de petits insectes handicapés.

* * *

Ce n'est pas l'air glacial qui avait envahi la chambre, le lit, ou son corps qui le réveilla, non, il appréciait beaucoup le froid, mais plutôt qu'il n'y est plus un corps chaud à ces côtés, ni une jambe douce posé sur son bassin, qui le serrait comme s'il était une peluche. Ni un souffle chaud contre son cou qui lui provoquait des frissons de plaisir.

Il se dit que son amant était peut-être allé aux toilettes et qu'il pourrait à nouveau se resserrer contre lui et dormir quelques heures, mais une odeur de viande cuite chatouilla ces narines depuis la cuisine.

Il ouvrit une paupière et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, apercevant celle-ci ouverte.

Apparemment, il était appelé à le rejoindre.

Jamais Harold n'aurait laissé la porte ouverte si celui-ci décidait de lui faire un petit-déjeuner surprise dans la chambre.

Frost étira un tendre sourire, refermant les yeux, savourant ces derniers instants avec l'oreiller et le matelas et se leva enfin, s'asseyant au bord du lit, étirant tout les muscles de son corps avant de tomber en arrière.

Le lit utilisait toutes ces forces pour le faire rester, mais les liens qui l'unissaient à son amant étaient plus forts et il finit par se relever rapidement, récupérant un boxer noir avec des flocons de neige blanc comme motif qui se trouvait dans l'armoire, il l'enfila rapidement et sortie de la chambre, se dirigeant d'abord vers la salle de bains dont une envie pressante se faisait sentir. Une fois la chose faite et ces mains lavées, il se regarda un instant dans le miroir.

Ces cheveux de neige étaient comme à son accoutumé au réveil, en pagaille, ces yeux encore rongé par la fatigue dont du sable se trouvait a chaque coin de ces yeux. Il cligna des paupières et descendit son regard sur son cou, étirant un sourire amusé, fermant les yeux, passant sa main sur sa peau, touchant et caressant légèrement trois petits suçons qui se suivaient d'à peine deux centimètre. Il baissa la tête et frissonna, repensant à la soirée d'hier et celui qui lui avait posé ces marques.

D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps d'aller le rejoindre.

Il ouvrit le robinet et passa vite fait l'eau froide sur son visage, enlevant les grains de sable et se réveillant par la même occasion.

Il ferma celui-ci, sécha son visage et ces mains et sortie de la pièce, se grattant le crâne.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il commença à le saluer, mais ces mots se perdirent et il resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, avec un petit rictus pervers au coin des lèvres et les joues rosies.

Son tendre amant, cuisinait des lardons, mais ce n'est certainement pas ça qui le mettait en appétit, mais plutôt la manière dont il était habillé.

Harold n'était vêtu que d'un tablier, offrant une vue remarquable sur sa croupe, ferme, ou a cet endroit également se trouvait de magnifiques taches de rousseur.

Là, il était complètement réveillé.

Ce re mettant de ces émotions, il pouffa de rire et s'avança vers lui, d'une manière presque féline et se colla à son dos, passant ces mains autour de sa taille, l'enserrant tendrement, humant et embrassant son cou. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et le regarda cuisiner. Harold bien que légèrement gêné ne flanchais pas et restait concentrer sur ces œufs brouillés, bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher d'étirer un large sourire. Son regard s'attendrit quand il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur sa cuisse avant, et la caresser délicatement, remontant vers son bassin et un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Jack pouvait déjà sentir des frissons envahir son corps et il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou.

Voyant que les œufs brouillés étaient près, Harold éteignit le feu, mis la poêle bien au centre de la cuisinière, et changea sa position avec celle de son petit ami, le plaquant cependant contre le plan de travail et l'embrassant sauvagement.

Le véritable petit déjeuner pouvait être pris.

End

* * *

Bonne soirée bonne journée .  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
